O Céu Dourado
by Nanase Kei
Summary: Momentos na vida de Remus Lupin e Sirius Black[oneshot].Dedicado à Lela.


_**O Céu Dourado**_

****

_"- Ei, Black!_

_- Já falei para não me chamar assim, James. O que é?_

_O moreno apontou para um rapaz que segurava uma grande mala._

_- Este é Remus Lupin. Parece que ele vai ficar no nosso dormitório._

_- Ah. Sou Sirius. - falou, apontando para si e registrando mentalmente o quão incomuns eram os olhos do garoto._

_Pareciam ouro, o mais puro ouro."_

_

* * *

_

_"Sentados na sombra de uma árvore, dois jovens repousavam. O moreno mantinha seus olhos no céu, enquanto o outro lia um livro._

_- Remus - chamou Black, sem tirar seus olhos da imensidão azul._

_O lobisomem levantou a cabeça._

_- O que foi, Sirius? - seu tom era cansado, como o de um pai que responde a uma criança. Isso não desanimou o de olhos azuis._

_- Você conhece alguma magia que nos faça voar?_

_Remus decididamente não tinha ouvido aquilo._

_Ele não podia ser tão distraído!_

_- Sirius! Eu disse a você ontem! - ele respirou fundo e soltou. - Não há, além da vassoura, nenhum instrumento, feitiço ou poção que permita ao homem voar!_

_- E se nós inventá-_

_- Não, Sirius! Isso é impossível e, ainda que vocês consigam..._

_- Então HÁ uma maneira de conseguirmos!_

_- Não! - a persistência de Sirius irritava o lobisomem. - Isso vai contra centenas, milhares de leis bruxas!_

_- Hey, relaxa, Remus. - ele voltou a olhar para o céu._

_- Afinal, pra quê você quer tanto voar?_

_Black parecia considerar a pergunta._

_- Eu quero me sentir livre. Quero ver se consigo voar bem alto. Voar para esquecer de tudo. É um sonho meu. - Sirius sorriu. - E não há nenhuma lei que nos impeça de voar, certo? _

_Remus sorriu também. Eram sorrisos de dois amigos, de dois marotos._

_Sirius voltou o olhar pro céu, e Remus não pôde evitar pensar que, embora o corpo de Sirius permanecesse no chão, aquele Black estava sempre voando. Voando com os braços abertos e os olhos azuis confundindo-se com a imensidão do céu. Para Remus, o céu existia nos olhos de Sirius; e o lobisomem, ao encará-los, podia entender porque Sirius queria tanto voar."__

* * *

_

_"- Que tinta eu uso, Sirius? - perguntou-lhe Peter, enquanto tentava fazer um trabalho de Transfiguração. - Vermelho ou..._

_- Ouro._

_Ele próprio não soube o porquê de ter dito aquilo. Mas talvez fosse devido ao fato de que, naqueles tempos, ouro era a única coisa que ocupava a mente de Sirius Black. O ouro dos olhos tristes de quem ele chamava de amigo."_

_

* * *

_

_"Quando Remus mirou o céu e pareceu triste, James concluiu que era devido a lua cheia._

_Mas o que entristeceu o garoto foi que, por mais que quisesse, Remus jamais alcançaria o céu. Tanto o que reinava sobre eles como o que residia nos olhos de um certo maroto."_

* * *

_"Certa vez, Peter comentara que gostaria de ter um diamante. Sirius tentou concordar, mas não conseguiu. Para seu terror, ultimamente sua única vontade era ouro. Querer diamantes talvez fosse o ideal e o melhor. Mas o que Sirius queria era ouro. E a vontade de ouro aumentava cada vez que ele tentava negar."_

* * *

_"Sem falar, Remus olhava as estrelas. Lembrou-se das vezes que, quando pequeno, tentava tocá-las. Era impossível, e era inútil. Mas Remus continuava tentando, com uma determinação que ele próprio sabia ser ridícula e patética. Sua situação não havia mudado muito. Mas, desta vez, era mais difícil e mais doloroso. _

_E não eram as estrelas, era o céu." _

* * *

_"- Sirius, o que você está fazendo? - indagou Remus. O amigo encontrava-se rindo muito em frente ao espelho. Deste, uma voz saía: _

_"James..." _

_- SIRIUS! - bradou o monitor. - Você está espionando o encontro deles? _

_- Que que tem? - perguntou o rapaz despreocupado. - É hilário. Vamos, ouça. - ele aproximou o espelho do amigo. _

_"James... seus olhos são como prata..." _

_Os dois começaram a rir. _

_- Prata? Cara, essa foi péssima! - gargalhou Remus, esquecendo-se de ralhar com o moreno. _

_- Nem me fala! Se os olhos do James são prata, os meus são céu! - ele piscou os olhos de maneira feminina, provocando mais risadas em Lupin. _

_- E os meus são ouro! - falou Remus, e Sirius nunca riu tanto na vida. _

_- Então, juntos, somos o céu dourado, cara! - riu ele, batendo nas costas do lobisomem." _

_

* * *

_

Talvez eles fossem amigos. Talvez amantes. Acima de tudo, marotos. Mas eles também era, segundo Sirius, o céu dourado.

A junção do Céu e do Ouro. Algo que só ocorria quando Remus Lupin e Sirius Black estavam juntos: O Céu Dourado.

Seria a maior das maravilhas, o mais incrível dos milagres. Mas ainda assim, era um sonho.

E não é proibido sonhar. E o céu dourado era o mais fantástico deles.

Mas não deixa de ser um sonho. E nem todos se tornam realidade.


End file.
